Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Tower of the Stars
by TheEternalTimeline
Summary: A riolu suffering from amnesia, formerly a human, and a nomadic zorua discover the secrets of the reverse realm and a world that was burned to ashes by the fires of war, only to find the darker truth behind it all. An army of shadow-like creatures threaten the multiverse. Well, at least we have some terrible puns and apple pie. Thats all we need. Rated T for cursing and blood.
1. Blue paws?

**A/N:**

 **Dear new readers, you can skip to chapter 14** **if you want.**

 **I SAID IF YOU WANT, YOU DONT HAVE TO!**

 **I edited this chapter a bit, the cursing level is no longer over nine thousand. xD**

 **You get the point, enjoy!**

Memories flashed before me.

Would I dare believe these nightmares that took the form of reality? What was this city, that was shattered and burned into a pile of ashes? Where was I, hell, or was that once my home? Memories that once seemed to make sense all became lies when I stared upon the wasteland. My wasteland. Tears dripped from my eyes, and when they finally blinded me, the memory faded. My mind became blind to everything, and a face appeared, not one I had seen before, it was a face that wasn't human, it was mostly black and blue, with two floppy ear-like things hanging below its actual ears, and the face seemed to be that of some strange dog-like creature. I looked at its eyes, and its aquamarine eyes stared back. The strange creature stared back, but it seemed almost familiar...

Then I was dragged into nothingness.

...Where am I?

I could feel the bark of a tree on my head, and grass under my back. I attempted to open my eyes, but my muscles would not respond. I couldn't see anything thanks to my irresponsive muscles, but at least I wasn't unconfortable here...

A pissed off voice suddenly yelled at me, "Hey! You! What the hell you think you be doin in my territory, boy? Get out, or I'll have ta slash your neck, boy!"

Well, there goes the calm, here comes the storm... and my muscles are still not responding. Great. I began to panic, but my muscles still wouldn't work. What was going on here? My conciousness returned, but I still couldn't move!

"Thats it, boy, you dont wanna go? Well then you die in your sleep, ya dumb boy!" The voice continued. Oh crap, someone please help me here!

A few moments passed, but they felt like hours, and I panicked more than I think was safe for my health.

Then I heard another voice, but I couldn't quite understand what it said, but then I could hear a loud sound similar to an explosion, and it became quiet.

A voice, higher pitched than the other, and much calmer began to speak to me, "You have been paralyzed, but give me a moment, I have some cheri berries."

...Did that other guy paralyze me somehow? Why the hell would he do that? He wanted me out of his territory... Wait, what are cheri berries? Is he just mispronouncing "Cherries"?

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a paw open my mouth and pour in a strange, spicy liquid. I hadn't swallowed yet, but I could feel my muscles begin to respond. In mere seconds, I was finally able to move, so I swallowed this "antidote", and slowly I got up and opened my eyes. Trees and bushes surrounded me menacingly.

...A forest? How the hell did I get here?

The voice spoke again, "I'm down here, by the way, and that damn Scizor is now toast, so dont worry."

...A Scizor? Wasn't that a pokemon? Pokemon don't even exis-

I looked at where my hand SHOULD be, and was, to say the least, VERY surprised.

"My hand... My hand is a FUCKING BLUE PAW?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Uh, are you sane? Riolu's dont have hands, they have paws. And of course your paw is blue, why the heck wouldn't it be?"

I looked for the source of the voice, only to find that it was a small, mostly black creature, with some red fur on its head and some above its eyes. Its paws looked like stubs. This was a zorua, no doubt, but pokemon STILL dont exist, so this has to be some weird dream, right? I continued to be shocked.

"You need help"

"I don't know whether I'm dreaming or not...", I muttered

The zorua responded in an offended tone, "Hey, I, for one, dont particuarly LIKE the idea of being a creature in some insane persons dream."

No wait, that was sarcasm, not anger.

"Uhhh... I swear, I don't even know what the heck is going on here. A moment ago I wasn't a riolu..."

"Alien race conspiracy? I think not. Now come with me if you dont like the idea of death-by-scizor-that-is-very-pissed."

"Um, sure, I guess", I was still clueless as to what was going on, but I figured panicking wouldn't help, so I forced myself to stay as calm as possible.

...I still dont understand, though, pokemon never existed before I showed up in this forest!...Or perhaps I'm just a complete idiot. Either one works.

I started to wonder how I got here, but nothing came to mind...

Wait a second, NOTHING AT ALL CAME TO MIND.

I FORGOT MY MEMORIES.

"Uh oh, where'd I put them?"

"Put what?"

"Uh, my sanity?"

"Probably elsewhere, but where almost at ther edge of the forest, then we go to town and find you a doctor."

This zorua was SERIOUS?!

"Uh, I was joking about me being insane, and about what I said before, I was joking...", yeah, that sounded believable, maybe. Maybe this zorua is already convinced I'm not sane.

"Dude, one does not simply get saved and pull an elaborate prank on their savior."

Damn, good point, but I should thank him about that.

"Uhm, anyway, thanks for saving me earlier, I owe you."

"No you don't, you actually served as a good distraction while I snuck up on that Scizor. I actually was the one that put you there..."

"What the hell! Why did you do that?!"

"I dont want to answer that."

Jerk, at least he didn't cause my death. That wasn't fun though.

"Well, I still am going to try to convince you that I was pulling a prank earlier."

"You already failed, dude", The zorua smirked.

I smirked as well, "Well, I still dont need a doctor, so I hope you were joking about that earlier."

"Yup, I was."

...Damn, this zorua is good at pulling pranks, but then again...

Its a zorua.

"Anyway, I should introduce myself, I'm Zack, a nomadic... Prankster..."

He didn't seem to be sure about being a "prankster", but I didn't feel like questioning him. After taking a moment to think, I then remembered my name, but still nothing else.

"I'm Jack Greensky, but I can't seem to remember anything else..."

"Well, I was heading to treasure town, you should come along, then, maybe someone there can help you.", Zack suggested.

"Sure."

And then we exited the forest. I was still confused, but at the very least I had a "Tour guide" in this strange new land. Still hoping this is a weird dream though.


	2. Nomadic cult?

_At times I ask myself, "Where am I?", and I always seem to get the answer, "Not here."_

I woke up, from a dreamless sleep. I was under a apple tree where Zack and I decided to rest for the night. The zorua was beginning to stir, too. The sun was already pretty high in the sky, so we would need to get going immediately if we were gonna get to treasure town in time. I grabbed an oran berry from a nearby bush.

…Dunno why but these berries taste familiar… Kind of.

Zack was up… Finally. After a we both ate, we headed towards treasure town.

"So, when did you become a nomad?", I asked Zack.

"Uh, when I felt it was necessary."

…Wait, how in the world would that work? One does not simply become a nomad at a young age SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY FELT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA.

"How the hell does that make sense?"

"Did I say it was supposed to? Nothing seems to make sense anymore, after all. I mean seriously! A few years ago, a random human from the future saved the world from time itself stopping! And when that seems crazy, the human somehow was brought back FROM NONEXISTENCE! That shouldn't be possible!"

…This zorua REALLY knows how to make its point, but a human? Why does the name of that species seem familiar?

"Well, um, maybe the human still existed in a paradox? Maybe?"

…That seemed logical. I feel smart.

"Well how do you suppose that it would escape?"

"How do you suppose it wont?"

"Damn this argument."

I smirked and replied, "Your own fault, dude."

"Oh, look, a distraction, lets get back on track, shall we?"

...I could see several buildings in the distance, maybe that's treasure town?

"Look! Ahead of us! Treasure town!"

…My thoughts have been confirmed.

We hurried up the pace, but I then began to wonder, what exactly was the point of heading here?

…Oh yeah, to find someone who might recognize me, I feel dumb.

Soon enough, the town was right before us, and I stopped to read a sign.

"Welcome to treasure town, a friendly home of explorers and adventurers!"

"Oh, and forget, 'people who don't live here'"

I sighed, "That's not exactly how it works, dude."

"Shut up, I'm still the smarter one here"

"Wanna bet?"

"You don't have any Poke, so no"

"…", Damn, he didn't even realize that's a joke, or at least SUPPOSED to be a joke…

Zack lead me to the town square.

…Its more of a circle.

"This is the town square… Or center, whichever you prefer to call it. Officer magnezone should know if any riolu's have gone missing recently, so lets go see if he knows anything.

Suddenly, a bidoof showed up.

"Golly, you two lost?"

…It's a fucking tiny town, you'd have to be fucking dumb to be lost.

I held in my cursing, "No."

"Golly, guess I was wrong then, yup yup.", the bidoof had a flawless country accent. That's all I thought about as he left towards a pink tent.

Then I realized something.

"THAT TENT IS A HEAD, HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT'S CREEPY.", I raised my voice, earning a few glares from people who obviously dislike my… Vocabulary.

I decided to ignore them and follow Zack to the perso- I mean Pokemon, called officer magnezone.

He was at the northern end of town, which actually took a while to get to. Wow, the place was bigger than it looked.

We had to ask some "magnemite", which I will now call magnetite n' magnemite… What?

...Cave formation jokes! They're funny!

I decided not to argue with myself about a cheesy joke, instead focusing on the giant magnet robot thing that showed up.

"BZZT, GREETINGS YOU TWO, BZZT. WHO IS THE AMNESIAC ONE? BZZT."

…This robot must be malfunctioning to make noises like that. Oh wait! Its not a robot! It's a UFO Magnet! I'm a genius now.

"I am.", I replied.

"BZZT, I AM AFRAID THERE HAVE BEEN NO REPORTS OF INSANE RIOLU'S GETTING LOST IN FORESTS, BZZT. THERE HAVE BEEN NOT LOST RIOLU'S AT ALL, IM AFRAID, BZZT."

…That was anti climatic…

I was ever-so-slightly discouraged by this, but then I realized something.

…I need a job.

"Well, then, Jack. Wanna join me and become a nomadic cult- I mean prankster?"

I smiled at that dumb joke there, its hard not to, "Sure, being a member of a traveling demonic cult sounds fun."

We both laughed at my continuation of his joke.

…Nailed it, I am destined to be a comedian. Maybe. No wait, nevermind.

Well, after saying goodbye to magnemite, magnetite(A/N I like to keep my puns, deal with it), and officer magnezone, we left towards a clothes shop.

"We will need scarves, to help boost our strength and protect us from stuff like paralyzation.", he told me.

"Alrighty then, I guess."

We stepped into the shop and were greeted by a levanny. I'm wondering how I seem to know what all these pokemon are called...

"Help me find a cheri scarf and a aspear scarf. The cheri scarf will protect the wearer from paralyzation, and the aspear scarf will help protect the wearer from moves that can freeze a pokemon.", Zack informed me.

…Moves? Why does that sound familiar and strange at the same time? And apparently, pokemon can literally FREEZE each other! That doesn't sound good. Better find those scarves.

I looked through the shop, which was filled with rows of all different kinds of clothes for all kinds of pokemon, even for four-legged pokemon! I suddenly found the idea of a four-legged pokemon wearing a suit I found that said, "I can walk on two legs, I prefer not to.", overly hilarious, and I gave in to the laughter. After a few moments of laughing, Zack saw the suit and told me that my sense of humor is terrible. I sighed and continued searching. After some time, I found some scarves and asked Zack if these were the right scarves.

"Yup, those ones. The green one is an aspear scarf, and the red on is a cheri scarf. Grab them for me, I'm too short."

"Alrighty then."

We, or rather, Zack paid for the scarves, and we left.

I couldn't help but wonder if that was real money he used to pay, or just an illusion.

"Oh, and if you were wondering, that's what poke is, it's the currency. And I wasn't just using illusions. I'm not evil.", Zack said, almost as if replying to my thoughts.

"Are you a psychic? I was just about to ask you that!"

Zack was unamused, "No, I'm a dark type, quite the opposite, actually."

...Oh.

We continued on, but by the time we reached the edge of town, I asked, "So we are now the wandering demonic cult that will steal the souls of many?"

"Yup, now wear this cheri scarf, I'll wear the aspear scarf.", Zack replied, handing me the red scarf.

After we put on our scarfs, I asked, "Wait, where were you carrying those scarves, anyway?"

A bag suddenly appeared next to him.

"Don't wanna get robbed, so I make my bag… Its not a purse… Invisible."

…Almost, so close to making that joke. Oh well.

We then left treasure town, and headed towards a place called, "apple woods".

…Who ever named that place was feeling creative.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm gonna start doing authors notes at the end of each chapter, k?**

 **I hoped you like this chapter! We finally got to see Jack attempt to be funny. And fail.**

 **Muhahahahahahaha! He will never fulfill his dreams! Maybe. Heh.**

 **Anyway, I sure do wonder why Zack seems so upset about a human from the future showing up and causing all logic to die. :P**

 **Anyone got any suggestions for what the team that saved everyone should be? I only really decided that all former humans will become human-like pokemon, unless for whatever reason I see reason to break that rule. And I'm hoping I get some suggestions before next chapter, maybe?**

 **Anyway…**

 ***Tosses smoke bomb at ground and teleports***

 **The smoke bomb had no purpose. :D**

 **Cya in the next chapter!**


	3. Potential forest confirmed

_It was the flames of war that burned the world to ashes, but it was the lies I lived in that left me in the dust._

I woke up from another dreamless sleep. Zack was still asleep, however, and I looked at the sky to find out how long until morning.

The moon was high in the sky.

…Oh. How the hell did I not notice that I was still night? And what woke me up? I wasn't having a dream, and I don't think I would've woken up unless I was dreaming.

Sighing, I rested my head back on the bottom of the tree, and closed my eyes.

…This time I had a dream.

I stood in what looked like a optical illusion. A figure wearing a black cloak greeted me.

"Greetings Jack, please have a seat.", the cloaked figure spoke. Its voice sounded like a stereotypical businessman, almost. I sat in a chair I didn't know was there a second ago.

"I would like to welcome you, Jack, to my home. Your probably wondering how you got here, right?"

"Uhm, yes, sir."

"No need to be formal, and you currently are asleep, its only you consciousness that is here, right now. I'm going to be blunt, you are dreaming."

"Oh, then I really am going insane."

"That's not to say you aren't here, Jack. Immortals can speak to mortals through dreams."

…What? This dude is an IMMORTAL?!

"…"

"Jack, you're here for a reason, I need to talk to you."

"Uhm, yes, sir?"

"You already said the same thing earlier, and I'll say this again, 'No need to be formal'"

"Yes, sir"

The cloaked man sighed and took off his hood. His face was pale, and he had a beard. He looked like a detective without the awesome fedora and pipe.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fate, the immortal being of chance. I want you to understand something, Jack. The world you now are in is in danger, and not even I know yet what the cause is. The shadows, as those demons were called, seem to be related to the danger that world is in…"

"Shadows?"

"You don't remember, do you? Well, when you wake up, you wont remember this meeting at all, so it doesn't matter. Jack, just know this…"

"And later forget it?", I added.

"No, its knowledge, you will remember it, probably.", He coughed and continued, "Theres an endless number of ways something could or couldn't happen, so any possible event has a fifty-fifty chance of occurring. Theres hope, even when it seems lost Jack. Now go ahead and wake up and forget everything I told you, I'm going to take a nap for several weeks probably."

Jack woke up, this time feeling like he had a dream, but he couldn't remember it at all.

…I wonder if its morning this time…

I looked up, almost looking directly at the sun on accident. The sun was pretty high.

Only then did I notice Zack growling.

"Dude, what the hell, I've been trying to wake you up for at least ten whole minutes!TEN WHOLE FUCKING MINUTES, NOW LETS GO TO APPLE WOODS NOW."

With that being said, we headed towards the forest.

…Still can't remember my dream, damn it.

We found many apples, but only got some, and there were strange candy-like foods on the ground, too.

"Those colored foods are gummi's, by the way, and don't ask why they are just randomly here, because no one really understands mystery dungeons. If its free, take it."

"Unless it's a demonic possessed doll, in which case, run.", I replied.

"Uh, no, its still free crap."

"Death is free."

Zack finally gave up, "Good point."

I smirked and turned my head to face the room ahead of us.

A roselia, looking really pissed, punched me in the face.

…With flowers…

"Intruders!", The roselia seemed to be quite the jerk, so I did what any fighting type would do in this situation.

Beat the hell out of the enemy with a stick from a nearby tree.

Then I realized how I was feeling weaker.

"Jack! Knock it out quickly! You got poisoned by its poison point ability!", Zack told me while fighting a tangela.

So I did what he said, but the flower-punches somehow hurt, so when I had finally knocked it out, I was barely conscious.

"Eat this", Zack handed me a pink berry, and I ate it. I immediately felt the poison stop… Being poison. The berry was apparently an antidote. He then handed me an oran berry while he ate one himself. I ate my berry in a few bites, and the healing power of the berry helped with the pain of those flower punches.

"Ready to go on, dude?", Zack asked.

"Depends, are you?"

"Yes."

"I agree"

Zack looked confused before realizing that I had essentially said "Yes.".

…I finally succeeded at confusing someone! My life is complete. Mostly. Mostly not at all.

We continued up a staircase which I question how the fuck that even fucking works.

"How the hell are there stairs in a forest?"

"Don't ask me, ask the person who built this place."

"And who is that?"

"Exactly."

We continued in silence, and came across a few more enemies, but I was getting used to fighting them and Zack just burned them into… Burned enemies? Whatever, the enemies were knocked out so who cares, anyway?

After a long day of exploring-finding-staircase-knocking-out-enemies-getting-free-items we finally left the forest.

"So, that's a mystery dungeon, huh."

"Yeah, they're really mysterious…", Zack began.

"No dip."

"Yes dip."

"No."

"Yes."

"Good morning to you, too."

"Okay.", Zack suddenly seemed to realize that I was better at keeping a straight face when saying something random than him, so he shut up.

…I AM VICTORIOUS!

"So, now that we have gotten some poke from that dungeon, we should head to town tomorrow. Fall will be coming soon, so we need more than these scarves, and since you seem to like fighting with a stick, maybe there is a place that sells swords. We also need a map, full elixirs, and a knife."

"Why a knife?"

"We are a cult, remember?", Zack then laughed, "No, its actually so we can make a better camp, we can use a knife to cut branches into smaller pieces of firewood, and also to carve branches into things we can use."

"Like another knife?", I joked.

"We head to treasure town tomorrow, and your joke was terrible."

…Oh.

The sun was setting, so I grabbed an apple, ate it, and fell asleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry about the short chapter, but atleast Jack will soon be getting a sword, as my character info thing on my profile promised. Also, Fate may or may not appear in the story before the end, but that line he says will become Jacks line. Just a warning if it sounds cheesy.**

 **Anyway, please read and review, as it helps this story become better!**


	4. Prolouge Part I

**Chronological order? What that?**

A shadow-like creature stood back-turned to a pile of ashes that were once a city. The creature stood in front of a teenage boy. The shadow smirked, showing its sharply pointed white teeth.

Its blood-red eyes stared at the boy, daring him to step forward. When the boy stood his ground, not moving, the shadow-like creature took one step forward, flexing its claws that were stained from previous victims. It had been a long time, however, since the creature had killed a human.

The human had light colored skin that had been burnt by the sun in some areas, black hair that was messy and overgrown, a casual outfit that was clawed and covered in dirt in some spots, but his aquamarine eyes that showed no emotion. He held a long, thin sword in one hand, prepared for a fight.

The human had fought these creatures before, as his scars showed. Survival meant he had not only fought, but also ended the lives of these murderers.

Did that make him a murderer himself? Perhaps, but he fought for a great cause. Sadly, there were none to still protect the lives of as far as the boy knew. He had survived, only to fight when it was too late to save anyone. So what was his cause?

"I will kill you if you stand in my way, shadow."

The shadow let out a distorted laugh, "I do not stand in your path to die, Jack. I am here to finish you."

Jack did not care for what this demon said, if it wanted to fight, then so be it.

He stepped forward, and attempted to slice the demon, but ended up slicing nothing as the demon sidestepped. The demon countered by trying to stab Jack with its long claws, but Jack was equally as agile. Jack had sidestepped and jumped forwards to counter the shadow. He spun in mid-air, holding his sword in front of him in attempt to chop his foes head in two. It was to no avail, as the shadow had protected itself with its claws. The bloodstained claws did not only serve as a weapon, but also as a shield, Jack knew, but this was the first time a shadow had deflected an attack with as much skill as this shadow. Jack landed roughly, and the shadow took its opportunity. The demon threw a punch in Jack's direction, who had no time to dodge, leaving the human with a painful gash in his shoulder. Demons, however, were not very intelligent, and the shadow did not expect Jack to be able to continue using his sword after being injured in his shoulder. Jack threw his sword to his other hand and stabbed the shadow, who did not expect the counterattack. Jack had been wounded before, he would only need to use the device Professor Elm had invented to heal his gash.

Jack needed to get back to the abandoned lab, however, before nightfall, so Jack ignored the pain as best he could and continued on.

The lab was not exactly completely abandoned, there were robots that took care of the place, having no actually sentience, they did not need to worry about the demons. Only Jack did.

Jack stepped into the room labeled "Library", as this room was the most quiet, Jack had started using this room as his workspace.

The boy held a large, pink-colored pearl. This pearl, however, was no ordinary pearl, it was a dimensional catalyst capable of warping space when negatively charged. A machine sat on the far end of the room, and Jack, holding the catalyst carefully, walked towards the machine and set the pearl on a metal plate. Jack turned on the machine, which prompted him for a password. He typed in the password and then was prompted to scan his thumb on a small scanner located on the side of the keyboard. Upon scanning his thumb, the machine was activated, and after a few moments of booting up, the pearl began to darken.

Jack knew what would soon happen, and he was more than ready to leave this world.

However, he had one last thing to do. Grabbing an old piece of paper and a nearly dry pen, he scribbled a note.

"Brother, or anyone else who somehow has reached this place,

I want you to know that there may still be hope, the well known Professor Elm had invented a machine that warps space itself, allowing travel between connected universes. I have found the dimensional catalyst and activated it, which will open a portal to the universe where the catalyst was created. I am certain that the shadows are up to something more that the end of humanity, and I am completely determined to find out what.

The password to activate the machine is "WASTELANDcatalyst7385"

To disengage the thumb scanner, pull the dark green plug from the machine, NOT FROM THE OUTLET, THAT WOULD CAUSE THE MACHINE TO TURN OFF AND NOT TURN ON FOR 24 HOURS.

If you don't like the idea of death, activate the machine, and enter the dimensional gate.

I, Jack Greensky, am on the other side as you read this, though to be still alive is yet another question."

Jack Greensky placed the note on a desk nearby the machine, then turned to face the dimensional gate that formed.

"I know there still some hope, somewhere."

And he stepped through.

Palkia stood in a forest that was now dead. He knew time could be changed, just as it had been by an exploration team that prevented the paralyzation of time itself. He sighed, the only way to prevent this from ever happening was to end himself. He only could hope that the alternate universe that his lifeless catalyst pearl would be sent to would have someone capable of preventing the end of all life here. He could only hope.

Palkia sighed, and with a loud explosion he was gone, and so was the catalyst pearl that was his blood in a solid, spherical form.

His last action was to send his catalyst through the fabric of space, where it would land in a timeless world where the sun would never set.

Please, let whoever finds the pearl be capable of preventing the shadows from ending all life.

Please.

A human stumbled through a mostly abandoned lab, eventually finding a library.

"This is where that robot said the human was last…"

The human was a teenaged boy, seemingly only a few years older than the last person to set foot here. This boy, however, looked more tough than the other, and held two short swords instead of one long blade like the other had. The boy had dark brown hair, and wore casual clothes that were in no different a condition than the clothes of the previous inhabitant. This boy had brown eyes that darted in each direction, searching for something.

A note.

The human read the note carefully and slowly, but soon remembered who the author of the note was, his brother. He had forgotten his last name as he hadn't even used his own name in a long time, but upon reading the note, he remembered his brother, and let out tears of joy.

After so long, he may finally see his brother again, though fear choked him for a moment when he read that his brother did not know where the portal led.

Even though there were so many possible ways this would end up badly, a chance was better than none, so he followed the instructions his brother left, activated the dimensional gate, and stepped through.

"If you survived this long, I can only hope you can survive longer, brother."

 **A/N:**

 **This is a chapter that is more of a prologue, but I'll probably end up writing more events that occurred in past. Anyway, I think its pretty obvious that this chapter was written differently, being in third person. Also, I think I nailed the battle scene, and I think I'll be skipping walks from now on, so yeah…**

 **Read and review mortals! Heheheheheheh I'm so ebil.**

 **Btw, ebil is more ebil than evil, so be warned! xD**


	5. Cloak and pocketknife

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Tower of the Stars

Chapter 4

Even in winter, the sun would scorch the land. For this reason, all above-ground plant life had withered, and few animals still survived above-ground. I at one point believed there were still survivors underground. Perhaps and underground resistance?

I woke up from a blank slate of dreamless sleep. The slate soon got filled with my surroundings.

…And a new day begins.

I grabbed an apple from our… Not-purse.

…I still don't know what to call it, the word "Purse" wont leave my mind.

After devouring the apple, I looked towards the rising sun, nearly blinding myself. I still didn't know why the regular temperatures of this place seemed so… Not painful?

…No dip, me.

Zack had finally woken up, after the few moments of almost blinding myself.

"Lets go.", He immediately said.

"Wait, aren't you gonna eat before we leave?"

"…Oh, yeah."

"Well, I'll go grab some more oran berries, we can sell them for a small amount each, but if we take a lot we can make a good amount from them."

"Good idea.", Zack said, almost choking afterwards due to his stupidity.

"Zack, you should shut up and swallow before talking."

"Good ide-", Against all logic, Zack then coughed out a bite of his apple to prevent choking.

I was not inclined to continue talking, so I walked over to a nearby oran bush, that was located a few feet from where we were camping. I, being inpatient, didn't bother picking berries one-by-one, I just ripped off a huge branch and walked off victoriously.

…I, once again, am a genius, lets see how long this lasts.

A few moments later, and the branch was inside of the bag. I don't really understand how it fit. Some things don't make sense here. After all, there are maps that apparently automatically map out the area the map is in, and its just paper! Zack was right to say this world lacks logic nowadays.

We head off to treasure town.

"So, Jack, we should split up to get everything. You can go get some clothes, and I'll get supplies and tools."

"Alright."

"Then we go invent the teleportation machine."

"Good idea."

Zack almost fainted from laughing so hard he nearly choked ON FUCKING OXYGEN. I just shrugged, however, and walked on with some poke to get the clothes.

…Damn zorua got what he deserved, death by laughter.

Eventually, Zack caught up, and we stood right in front of town.

A corphish walked up to greet us, "Hey, hey! Never seen you two before, welcome to treas-"

I didn't bother letting him finish, "We know where we are, mortal."

…Dunno why I said "Mortal", but the tone I said it in was threatening enough, so the corphish left, not wanting to argue with my attitude. I didn't feel the need to care, however.

With that, Zack and I split up. As we had planned, he left towards the kecleon market, while I left towards the levanny clothes shop.

A while of walking later, and not to mention ignoring the residents of treasure town, and I was there. I walked through the door and was greeted by levanny again, and this time I returned the greeting.

…I need to find some clothes for the cold.

And so, I searched around the place where I had seen the scarves the last time I was here, and I found…(A/N Drumroll please!)

…A cloak worthy of being worn by a demonic cult premium member, and not to mention in the menacing black color! I got two, one small and one in my size, paid, and left.

…I still have a lot of poke left, maybe I should see if there are any weapon shops here...

I looked around for a while, and after an annoying thirty minutes of searching, I found one.

…FINALLY. MY SEARCH IS COMPLETE.

The shop was run by a friendly machoke, and had a large variety of swords. I looked around for a while, and eventually I came across a strange, but powerful, looking sword.

A katana, as it is called. The sword of the agile, the sword of the greatest of sword masters.

…Wheres a Sensei when you need one?

I bought it anyway, it wasn't too big, as I was quite tall for a riolu. There were few riolus that don't evolve before reaching this height, so I was only a foot shorter than a lucario, when most riolus are about half the height of a lucario. In other words, I had no problem carrying the blade. On the other hand, its kinda illegal to kill pokemon, so I had to keep the katana in its leather… Thing that I use to carry it? I have no fucking clue. (A/N I didn't feel like searching it up, I write on my tablet as of now, I'll search up the name later, probably.)

I had spent nearly all of the poke I had, and I walked towards the town square to meet up with Zack.

"Dude, I got you a cloak, here.", I tossed him the cloak, and left him to struggle to get it on.

"Damn it."

Laughing evilly, I set off towards the edge of town, and the bidoof from two days before greeted me.

…Again.

"Golly, you must be new to treasure tow-", He obviously didn't remember me. This was a fact that would lead to my anger… Occurring?

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT I KNOW WHERE I AM YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT.", I didn't bother letting him finish, when have I ever? I did get a few more stares than last time for my fantastic word usage. How nice, they really don't seem to understand the many uses of curse words. The bidoof got the point and backed away.

…Use number one, letting your frustrations become more obvious!

I didn't bother quizzing these… Potential students, however, I had better things to do.

…Sword training.

Enough has been said.

I headed out towards the beach to practice using the katana I bought, and after a few moments of accidentally forgetting what the hell I was doing as I stared at the waves, a zorua wearing a cloak appeared.

A rather large cloak, too.

I barely managed to not laugh at Zack, "Dude, that cloak is huge!"

"You were the one who was supposed to get clothes for the fall and winter, and THIS is what YOU PICKED."

"So? You look hilarious, I think I might die.", ironically, I said that in a serious tone. A very serious one.

"Shut the hell up, jerk."

"Good idea, I need to practice using this katana."

"Try stabbing the earth and see what happens to the planet, maybe it bleeds."

"Now YOU are the one making bad jokes! I AM FINALLY FREE OF THE TITLE 'WORST COMEDIAN IN EXISTENCE'!"

"Nah, the title still fits you."

"Oh."

I suddenly realized I wasn't gonna get any training done by arguing with Zack, so I started practicing by stabbing trees that were located near the beach.

"You just left a tree to suffer.", Zack joked.

I smirked and continued the joke, "So suffer it shall."

Then I forgot how to take training seriously and began to stab the tree until it could be legally considered "dead".

…I wonder if trees would be considered vegetables if they had the same rights as pokemon.

The very idea seemed more funny than it should have been. Terrible sense of humor, once again, confirmed.

Wait a second.

I looked towards the tree I stabbed and saw that three of my stabs had carved a triangle.

I could no longer resist.

The temptation was too great.

"ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED."

"Uh, what the fuck?"

I shut up and decided I would never say that again, I mean seriously.

That's a really old joke. Like five year-

Wait, what the hell is the illuminati? Shit, must've been an old joke from my past that I almost remembered. That's kinda sad.

"What ever you had said a second ago, never say it again."

He still isn't a psychic type?

"Sure, wont say it again."

"Good."

I noticed just then that the sun was setting, so we set up a small camp right there.

I was too tired to care about eating after we had set up a fire, so I just skipped eating and closed my eyes, laying with my head on my scarf as a pillow. Stabbing trees is tiring, seriously! I don't even get it myself, though. Don't ask me.

…And I am talking to myself again, "Hello, me!"

And I was asleep.

"Goodnight, me!"

 **A/N:**

 **Yay, new chapter! And guess what! Guess!**

 **Summer is gonna be over. I have to read a book called "Enders Game" for school.**

 **That wasn't good news D:**

 **But heres the good news!**

 **I am getting closer to the chapter when Jack will create a "team" with Zack, which will take the form of a… Nah wont spoil it here.**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank Psychotic Sic for being the first to favorite and follow this fanfiction! Thanks! But I still could use some feedback in the form of reviews :P**

 **edit: someone else had followed me while i finished up this chapter! Lol, thanks blackkyreum10!**

 **Uhm, Im not being a unthankful author I swear! I just think it would be nice to have some feedback! Also, if your reading this fanfic from PokeCommunity, scratch out review and put in "comment"!**

 **Uh, so yeah, as I have said before and will continue to say plea-**

 **(suddenly, two guests appear!)**

 **Zack: Allow me, author. Please read and review, or suffer a slow and painful illusional death.**

 **Jack: Zack, its your turn to shut the fuck up. Uhm, please read and review, but don't worry about what my friend said! Seriously, he just forgot his coffee! I think.**

 **Zack: I don't drink coffee…**


	6. The quest begins!

_The world became silent in fear._

From yet another dreamless sleep, I awoke.

I grabbed a berry from our supplies and ate it quickly. Zack was now beginning to wake up.

After a while, Zack finally got up. Finally, he's killing my lack-patience with this shit.

"So, Jack, I planned a route to our next destination. We will head to a town called Eterna Village, which is nearby my old… home…", Zack suddenly began to shed a few tears as he said that.

…Did something happen? Did he get kicked out for being a prankster?

"Uhm, alrighty then. Lets go."

Zack realized he was crying and attempted to… Absorb the tears back into his eyes?

…No, wait, he's just making sad sounds. Damn, this zorua might make me sad, too, with all those… Really fucking sad noises.

…Nah, false alarm, I haven't grown a heart. Yet.

We reached the front of treasure town, but something that didn't look friendly greeted us.

A scrafty and a pawniard stepped right in front of is to get our attention.

"Oh, look, seems we got some new maggots to use as punching bags."

I couldn't resist offending their honor, "In other words, the harder you punch us, the worse your own pain shall become. Mortal."

…I like saying "Mortal", Its such a fun word!

Suddenly, Zack started glowing really damn bright, and eventually I was no longer able to see.

My temporary blindness only lasted a few moments, but when it passed, Zack had evolved!

The former zorua looked at the two pokemon, and laughed menacingly.

…MENACINGLY!

"Looks like you two better run, my friend here can behead you, and I wont hold back either."

The two jerks now seemed to fear us. FEAR US.

…YES, WE HAVE POWER!

Then, they took the warning, and left. They made sure to run, because Zack could easily catch up if they were to do otherwise.

Oh, but then Zack was a zorua again, what the FUCK?

"What! You were a zoroark a second ago! What the hell?"

"That was an illusion, you idiot."

…Oh.

Well, now I have to resort to saying "fear me, I beg you to FEAR ME! PLEASE!", next time a faggot comes along. Damn zorua tricked them and me. That's very mean.

"Oh, and you are an idiot. Just reminding you.", Zack smirked and ran ahead, leaving me to catch up.

That zorua is actually pretty fast, fortunately I'm a fighting type, so I can catch up easily.

Wait a second.

"Hey! Wait up!"

He was using illusions, again!

Damn it, I cant keep up with his illusions, no pun intended!

"Jack, when we get to the apple woods, we will head through there, then go to a place called amp plains, then finally pass through the Eternawood forest.

…Eternawood? Why does that sound stupid? It seems pretty good, only problem is that its named after Eterna Village…

…No, wait, it doesn't sound stupid…

(A/N drumroll plz.)

…It sounds FAMILIAR!

"I think I know where I lived before I got amnesia! Maybe!"

"Really?"

"Well, Eternawood forest sounds familiar, so maybe."

"…"

"Its possible!"

"Dude, I know, but Eternawood forest was…"

"What?"

"Where I lived, before what happened, happened…"

"What happened?", My curiosity wanted to kill me, but thankfully I'm not a cat.

"I'll tell you when we set up camp after we leave apple woods, okay?", He looked away.

…Maybe it was more than being a prankster?

We stood in front of the… Dungeon. I was ready with my katana. This was it. Time to be a true cult premium member.

"FOR NARNIA!"

And so, we charged into the unknown.

Oh, but the fun thing is, we got a fabulous greeting by a sunflora and bidoof! That wanted to kill us, maybe!

…Wait a second, I've seen this bidoof before…

"OH HAEL NAW. NOT YOU AGAIN, YOU FORKING SPORKER."

The bidoof looked almost scared, "Golly, I didn't know you had a temper, I'm sorry!"

"Your dead to me."

The sunflora began to speak, "OH MY GOSH SHUT THE FLOWER UP YOU TWO. WE NEED TO FIND THAT ROTOM."

…This sunflora knew how to not-curse like a pro, I now respect her.

"Jack, we need to get from this side of the forest to the other BEFORE midnight, now lets go!"

I turned to face the bidoof and give it one last warning, "If I ever see your not-fabulous face again, you shall suffer! Mortal."

…I was making the "Mortal" line a habit. Not that I'm complaining, the bidoof is now fucking scared of me forever! Hooray!

Then, we continued on.

"Jack, take out the bellsprout, I'll deal with the roselia.", Zack ordered before promptly setting up a free "permanent burns and suffering" stand. Hey, that was a pun because he was standing! A bad pun though…

I whacked the bellsprout with my katana, but I didn't use the blade on these enemies, it could kill them. Not that I cared, I could care less.

…I could have a negative level of caring.

Zack's first customers left satisfied. VERY SATISFIED.

I left the bellsprout to take on a different enemy, a tangela. The tangela had vines, so I unsheathed-

…THAT'S WHAT ITS CALLED! A SHEATH!

I sliced the tangelas vine whip and then smacked it with the sheath.

Problem has been solved. I win.

Zack had a successful business with his burn stand, and we continued to the staircase that would take us to the last floor.

And soon enough, we were outside the apple woods. I sighed, we still had to travel through amp plains and Eternawood to get to Eterna Village, but since the sun was beginning to set, we set up a camp.

"Zack, you said you would tell me what happened."

Zack swallowed, I feared this tale would be the cause of me growing a heart. It wasn't likely, though, I'm mostly immune to sadness. And madness. And-

…I failed to think of more rhymes.

"Well, I used to live in Eternawood forest with my family. One day my dad, who was a famous explorer, brought back a necklace. It had a strange symbol that had one small circle, then a broken circle that contained the smaller one, with one larger circle containing both, all connected by small lines. That night, I heard screaming. I woke up and saw what… Was… Left…", Zack was literally choking on tears, but I was interested in what happened to the necklace, why was it important?

He continued, "My mother was dead, and my father handed me the necklace, telling me to run and protect it with my life. I didn't know why… Why they wanted me to protect a stupid artifact. At least, until a few days later. My brothers and I were finally reunited, and we stayed in an inn somewhere near Eterna Village, but that night…", Zack looked down, I got the point, his brothers had died.

"I found out what the necklace was that night, it was not just a stupid artifact, it was a key. A key to the… Tower of the stars.", he said that last part quietly, but I heard it clearly.

"What is the tower of the stars?", I was really interested in this.

"My brothers were killed on that night by something… I couldn't really see it, but it had red eyes that scared the hell out of me…"

"Uhm, dude, whats the tower of the stars?"

Zack heard me this time, "I heard a story about it once. It's a tower that is said to be impossible to climb by pokemon, and the elemental tablets are said to be linked with it. That, unfortunately, is all I have ever heard. I'm hoping we can get some more information at the Eterna ruins, though, which is nearby Eterna Village. The chances, unfortunately, are very low. I haven't found any more than rumors so far from residents of Eterna Village."

"Dude, if it's a ruin nearby the town that told you those rumors, then we might get more luck than you think. Lets focus on amp plains, though, we need a strategy that doesn't lead us to getting shocked and killed."

"Dude, in a mystery dungeon, if you faint, you get sent back to the entrance. No finishing blows."

"Oh."

"Well, lets go to sleep so we have the energy to NOT faint tomorrow Goodnight."

…Yeah, right, that wouldn't be fun.

"Good night."

 **A/N:**

 **YAY NEW CHAPTER IS DONE!**

 **This one is pretty long, at least for me. Anyway, I would like to thank you guys for supporting this! At first it was only a friend of mine, who doesn't use either or pokecommunity, but now I have my first review on !**

 **Thanks Dranicus101! Have a cookie! A digital cookie! For free! TAKE IT!**

 **About how Jack and Zack treat each other, keep in mind that Jack is sarcastic a lot. Even when Jack is pissed, the two are BFFS until the end of all existence! Lol, about the grammar mistakes, that's one problem I have difficulty fixing, since I use my tablet to write. Sadly, bot of my laptops have suffered wounds and are in no condition to work at all. D:**

 **I'll try to do my best with the grammar though, since I use Microsoft Word on my tablet, most spelling errors get fixed automatically. As for the switching between tense, I tend to do that a lot when I'm writing in first person, but his thoughts are generally in past tense, since he noticed something that had just happened… Sorry if its confusing, but I cant really fix it without major changes sooooo…**

 ***whistles innocently***

 **Well, maybe it can be fixed, but I just cant think of any solutions other than…**

 **HEY JACK GET OVER HERE!**

 **Jack: Yes, author?**

 **Stop thinking, Jack.**

 **Jack: D:**

 **Thar. Problem solved. :3**

 **Oh, and I just noticed you reviewed my othe chapters too, thanks! And the brother will either show up in the next chapter or the one after that. And the fight scene was something I didnt know I was good at, but the style of writing will be different in the two parts of the story, to give the prolouge a different, darker mood than the main story. Hopefully thats not too big a problem. Once again thanks!**

 **And please review, as I said before and I'll say again, IT TOTALLY HELPS.**

 **Cya!**


	7. Prologue Part II

_The sun would never set, the moon would never rise._

Everything has an end, and some ends are more tragic than others.

That's where this began. The war, the blood, the stars.

A twelve year old boy and his younger brother stood before the graves of someone they had lost. Their father stood next to them, silently mourning who had died.

The younger brother stayed silent, he felt as though it was his fault. He did not know how to react, he was choked by both fear and sorrow. Neither left him crying, which was strange for someone of his age.

The older brother was shedding tears, however, after all that had happened.

The two brothers now no longer had a mother, only their father. Their father would do anything to protect them at this point. He would die if he had to if it would make sure that his children didn't die before the end of this war.

After several hours of mourning, they left.

That evening, they were staying at their grandparents, their dad was packing, for some reason.

Their father called them over, and hugged them tightly, he knew that he might never see them again, and that they might never see him again.

He had joined the army.

One year had passed. The two brothers received a letter, their father did not return after a battle. He was gone.

A few weeks later, a law was passed so that only a certain amount of citizens could live in each city. The younger brother was sent north to live with some relatives. He did not say goodbye, he left before his brother woke up the next morning.

Two years later, the opposing army had attacked the city the younger brother lived in, but the younger brother had survived, thanks to the help of two friends. He and his friends left, but the night after the battle, the three were attacked. The younger brother escaped, but his friends had died.

He felt as though he didn't deserve to live. He made a decision.

It was one he didn't feel certain was right, but it was escape.

It was freedom, silent and endless, but freedom.

Death.

He held the gun to his face, but he didn't pull the trigger, he flinched.

Then he remembered.

The day he left. He promised. He wouldn't give up, as long as he still had two arms and two legs, and if his head is still there, then he would use it!

He would do something, anything at all. He wanted to help, he wanted the truth.

He wanted to say "Sorry".

He wanted to say "Goodbye".

For the first time in the three years since the death of his mother, he was broken, shattered.

He sat on the ground and cried, tears streamed from his face. He made the wrong choices, it was his fault his mother died, he had barely survived because his mother took the explosion for him! It was his fault his father had died, if their mother never died, then hie father would have never joined the army! He wanted to kill himself, but what would it solve?

He wanted to fix this, he wanted the stars to shine again over this wasteland. He wanted this scorching sun to set, what ever it took.

And for the first time in the five years since the war had begun, the younger brother had hope.

He had a life, and he would use it to help others.

Four months after that day, he was walking nearby a ruined city. A human approached him.

Another human, a scientist by the name of Eric Elm had found him, and brought the boy to his lab. There, for five months, they had worked on a machine that would allow travel between one universe and another. They would need a dimensional catalyst, however.

The professor had located one, but when the boy and the professor were heading back to the lab, they were attacked.

Professor Elm died, but the younger brother would finish this.

He would activate the machine himself.

 **A/N:**

 **Its just the end of the world, Jack, stop over-reacting!**

 **I dunno if I accidentally said that Jack built the machine, but he didn't. Also, sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get another prologue chapter out, and I am really sorry for not getting a chapter out yesterday, I just got a diancie and I wanted to train it! Actually, two diancies, the second one was from my friend who I will now refer to as…**

 **THE POTATO.**

 **He is SO gonna hate that nickname xD**

 **Anyway, thanks Dranicus101, your support is appreciated! And I made sure to include the older brother in this chapter, since you wanted to see more of him. That's what you said, right? Maybe I'll dedicate the next prologue chapter to the older brother, I think the younger one has suffered enough, right?**

 **Oh, and I wont be able to update as often, and I fear that when summer ends, I wont be able to update at all! I will try to come up with a way to get out new chapters, during the school year, but sadly my parents are pissed due to my near-failure of last year…**

 **Uhm, anyway…**

 **Fun fact, the reverse realm is a name I called the distortion realm at one point, but then I realized that its called the distortion realm… Is there a reverse realm in pokemon?**

 **Uhm, I think there may have been...**

 **Uh, so yeah, please review!**

 ***Teleports away using the power of sporks***

 **Cya!**


	8. Damn kecleons

_Quick, get to the airplanes! We need ice cream!_

I woke up from yet another dreamless sleep. Zack was apparently already up.

"We need to get to amp plains now. Lets go.", He muttered.

…And then we go to the blue mountain? Wait that's dora, wrong joke. Mostly.

Snorting in the quietest snort-way possible, I followed Zack to the place where gift shops were everywhere.

A mystery dungeon, again. I probably should've made that joke yesterday…

…Oh, screw this with fire. I got better things to do.

And so, we entered the pun-geon.

"JACK, WHAT THE HELL MAN, WHY ARE YOU THROWING ROCKS EVERYWHERE?", Zack screamed at my face, the maggot.

"Uhhhhh, trying to hit the enemy?", I threw a rock at a sleeping Kyogr- I MEAN BLITZLE.

"Great, now we have an angry blitzle charging at us, good job, Jack."

…He is definitely not amused.

I dodged the blitzles spark and then countered it with a whack with my katana.

"THAT'S SO WHAT YOU GET."

The blitzle now was crying with the saddest face I had ever seen on its head, "You guys are so mean, I was sleeping and then I got hit by a rock and then you faggots hit me! Meanies!"

…Poor maggot, should've found a cave to sleep in. Would've been safer.

"Can I stalk you two?"

"Oh shit hell no I don't want a crazy psychotic revenge seeking missile! Especially not one FOLLOWING ME!"

"Who does? Lets leave this floor already."

We walked for a bit, but I kept looking behind me to see if blitzle was behind us. We seemed relatively safe. Only a few pachirisus stood in our way.

Then, I looked forwards.

"The staircase!"

And then noticed that Zack was not behind me.

…Shit, that damn blitzle kidnapped my partner! Better leave without him.

My legs did not agree with that plan. I headed backwards to find the blitzle using spark on Zack repeatedly.

I did what any sane person would do. Whack the maggot with a stick.

The blitzle ran away upon receiving its special treatment.

"You dumb shit, I called you back to help me several minutes ago, but you kept walking forward!"

"Well, on the bright side I came back to help you. Follow me I found the fucking exit."

"Good."

I led Zack to the exit, and made sure this time that he was following me, and we head to the next floor.

"How the hell are there floors in a landform? I mean, a cave would make sense, but the sun is always above us! This isn't a fucking cave!"

"This place is ALSO A FUCKING MYSTERY DUNGEON IT ISNT SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE YOU DUMB SHIT."

…I think he's pissed.

"Calm the fork down."

"No."

"Good enough, buddy, you're making progress.", I almost laughed at what I had just said, but then I would be letting my guard down.

"…"

"Great."

"…", He's giving me the most demonic look ever possible from a Zorua, holy shit, and its not evil at all.

"Dude, stop giving me that look."

"Okay."

…Holy shit that was easy.

"Hello, welcome to kecleon market how the hell may I serve you today?", A kecleon stood before us.

"Any coffee?"

"Yup, let me get you some!", The kecleon ran over to a pile of mostly junk and pulled out a mug of… Wait, a MUG, how did it not SPILL? He handed it to me, anyway, and I payed him 200 poke.

I drank my coffee in a few gulps, and soon felt like flying.

"I believe I can fly!"

"Well you cant, dumb riolu."

"Yadaddaddadddadadaddadadddaddadaaaaaaa!"

"Shut the fuck up you idiot."

"Non."

"I swear that coffee was not helpful to your sanity. Maybe it wasn't coffee…"

"Yon."

Suddenly, monster houses!

I brought out my katana, this would be so very fun yes fun indeed I like pie.

I katana'd the flying mutant squirrel electricity thing friend with skills yes many skills it was fun.

Then, I katana'd a bunch of shitty friends they deserved to be katana'd those jerks.

So very fun. Yes very fun.

…

"JACK, WAKE THE HELL UP."

…What happened?

I struggled to regain consciousness, but when I did I noticed we weren't in amp plains anymore.

We were in a forest, it seemed.

"I'm awake, what happened?"

"You whacked a monster house with sticks and then passed out. I think you drank drugs, not coffee."

"What? I don't remember drinking coffee, I remember drinking drugs!"

"You… Realized that it was drugs?!"

"Not at the time…"

Zack burned my face. It was painful.

So very painful.

…

"Dude, wake the hell up and stop passing out you dumb riolu."

…What the hell? Oh right.

"Sorry, man."

"You should be"

"And I am."

"You are?"

"Yep, now where are we?"

"Still in the forest."

"How did we get here?"

"I HAD TO DRAG YOU, YOU SHIT."

"Alrighty then.", I didn't feel like caring too much.

"Welcome to the Eternawood Forest!", Huh.

"Welcome to hell."

"Okay."

I noticed the pain of being dragged. Its really painful.

Oh, hey, its night time.

And so, we set up camp. And I passed out for the third time that day. Damn I hate drugged coffee.

 **A/N:**

 **Dunno if this chapter was too short, but here it is. Screw drugs, but this chapter would've had no drugs if there were no drugs in this chap-**

 **Oh wait.**

 **Nevermind.**

 **Uhm, read and review, my friendly friends! And I didn't bother taking this chapter seriously, and my friend who is called The Pineapple wanted a chapter that is less dark sooooooo…**

 **Uhm, yeah, there ya go pineapple buddy. I dunno why I felt like saying "Buddy", I just did so don't judge me. Lol.**

 **Cya!**


	9. A box and a map?

_They lived before the beginning, we lived after it._

I woke up yet again from another dreamless rest. Grabbing an oran berry from a nearby bush, I looked over to see if Zack was still asleep.

…Yup, definitely asleep.

The sun was rising, nothing new, but seeing it here…

What was I feeling? An emotion I cant seem to name…

Huh.

I heard Zack attempting to exit that place in not-conscious called sleep. He finally succeeded.

"Jack? Why the hell are you trying to go blind?"

…Oh yeah, staring at the sun is bad.

"Uhm, don't know, but lets go through the forest and go to the big blue mountain that talks."

"What the fuck?"

"Don't ask, it will scar you permanently."

"I prefer not to inquire about you lack-sanity."

"Good. I have taught you well."

"I taught me well."

"So I didn't?"

"Nope, you just gave me reason to teach myself stuffs."

"Okay, you won this round, but lets get to Eterna Village BEFORE dusk, shall we?"

And so, we set off into the somewhat-creepy forest.

…And encountered troubles quite soon.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIGHT ME, BRO, BECAUSE I THINK NOT."

A nuzleaf repeatedly attempted to use leaf blade on me, which I repeatedly responded with either a dodge or by blocking it with my katana. Simply put, I'm winning in style.

Then he decides to kick me, which DID NOT FEEL NICE. The nuzleaf gave me a free splinter with the kick, which apparently means that this pokemon is literally a tree. Mostly literally.

I was, to say the least, pissed off.

"EAT KATANA YOU MAGGOT!"

I whacked the nuzleaf as hard as I possibly could, which was enough to knock out the nuzleaf.

…Victory goes to me!

…Wait, shit, my splinter!

I walked forwards and ended up tripping when I felt the splinter.

"Fork!"

Zack finished off a seedot by using a flamethrower. Wait, I never thought about how he knows flamethrower…

…Screw it.

I pulled out the splinter using my paws. Somehow I managed to succeed. **(A/N: Nailed it, Jack "somehow" does a lot of things, xD)**

"Hey, Zack, mind if I ask you a question quickly?"

"Hm?"

"How the hell do you know flamethrower?"

"Uh, I'll explain that later, but why are you surprised, most of my moves are fire type…"

"Despite not being one?"

"Explanations later. And no, I'm not wearing a disguise."

…Damn, I was so close to the answer, probably.

So we continued through Eternawood Forest, but I kept stopping to grab every item that didn't look evil. Some of them stared back menacingly, but I stood my ground. I would not fall to mere evil-looking items!

Then I saw something.

"Jack, remember that story I told you about my family?"

…Theres a house right in front of us, a ruined one, but still a house. I can see where this is going…

He continued, "This… Is where I used to live."

"Why are we here?"

"Shhh! To find the box! And the map!"

…The box? The map? What the hell is in this, "box"?

He led me inside, and hurried to a room in the back of the ruined house.

I didn't follow, rather, I looked at a family picture. I wouldn't care normally, but next to each family member in the picture was a symbol.

I could tell Zack apart from the rest, somehow.

…Next to him is a symbol that looks like a flame…

"Hey, Zack!"

He hurried back, with two items in his bag, a map and a box.

"Yeah?"

"Whats with the symbols next to each member of your family?"

He waited a few moments, as if thinking about the answer. Maybe deciding if I was "worthy of such information".

"The symbols, they are the typing of each of our hidden powers."

"Hidden power? Like the move?"

"Yeah, but hidden power is something that my dad had always believed was important. I didn't know why he felt that hidden power was such an important move, but I was able to learn flamethrower thanks to my hidden powers… Typing."

"Hmmm, do you happen to have the TM?"

"Yeah, why? Do you want to learn it?"

"Yup, but how is ones hidden power typing determined? Do you know?"

"The typing is determined by your personality, mostly, but theres other factors, I don't want to go over them."

He handed me a TM for Hidden power. I took it, but I didn't know how to use it.

"How the hell do I use this disc?"

"You put your hand on it, it's a telepathic machine. It uses psychic powers that are bound to the disc to activate. Just put your hand on it and mentally activate it."

"Uhm, alrighty then."

I put my paw on it, closed my eyes and said in my mind, "Activate".

…It worked.

Unfortunately, I had to forget endure, but counter could be used without endure, so who cares?

I opened my eyes.

"Want to find out what your hidden powers typing is?"

"Yup, lets go to Eterna Village, though.", I handed Zack the TM back, which he put in the bag.

…Still, how the hell does that bag work? It stores more than it looks like it should be able to!

We set off to Eterna Village, and Zack seemed happy to not be in his old home. I guess that's just how he deals with being in bad-memories-located-here-places.

…Theres probably a word for that, isn't there…

"Dude! We need to hurry, its almost night!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop picking up stuff…", I kinda lied, because I would pick up a TM if I saw one no matter what… Unless life-or-death situation occurs.

We walked out of the forest, Eterna Village was not very far away.

…But I never got to use hidden power…

"Welcome to Eterna Village, lads!", a Gallade greeted us.

"Thanks, sir, but do you happen to know where the nearest inn is located?", Zack apparently isn't easily pissed off by people being nice.

…Wait, how do I get pissed off by people being nice? Oh wait, nevermind, I probably shouldn't question myself. Its not good for my mental health.

The gallade smiled and pointed to a building to our left, "Over there, lads."

"Great, lets go.", I wasn't in the mood for the thing some people know as "patience".

"Thanks, sir!", Zack thanked the Gallade, and followed me to the inn.

"Here we are, the inn."

"Look at the name of the inn, dude."

"Farfetch'd inn. FARFETC-"

I didn't finish that, I was laughing too hard.

"Guess we cant expect anything to be true here. Its too farfetch'd!", Zack said before joining in on the too-much-laughter, which soon became I-can-barely-breathe-ha-ha-ha.

We eventually stopped and walked into the inn.

"Hey, you two. Looking for a room?", a farfetch'd asked us.

"Yup.", I replied.

"Just 600 poke tonight, since we have a half-price deal this week."

Zack paid the farfetch'd and got a key for our room. He led me upstairs and to a room with tye number "2" written on it.

"So only one other pokemon is staying here?", I asked.

"Apparently, probably, unless theres multiple pokemon staying in room one."

He handed me the key, which I used to open the door.

I don't know why, but when I saw the moon rising, I felt fear. Something, I didn't have any clue what, but SOMETHING was going to happen. That's the feeling I felt, but then again…

I'm probably fearing the full moon due to stupid stories of vampires and werewolves.

"Jack, just so you know, theres a reason why I was hurried to get to town today. The full moon."

"What about it?"

"That's when… They appear."

"Who are they?"

"T-the…"

…Damn it, Zack, finish your sentences!

"The shadows. They awaken."

…And this is what you should tell me Zac- Wait, what the hell are shadows? I assume he doesn't mean the regular kind…

 **A/N:**

 **…Oh, sorry, the potential cliffhanger was tempting. Also, TM in this fanfiction means "Telepathic Machine" and is created by binding a move to a telepathic disc. I mean, seriously, how would pokemon be able to use a computer to read the TM when theres no computers?**

 **Jack: No computers? No Xbox? No Minecraft? No 3ds? Not even The Legend of Zelda? Nooooooooo!**

 **I don't feel bad for you Jack.**

 **Jack: Jerk, why did you have to remove the possibility of advanced tech in the pokemon realm? Why?!**

 **I didn't remove it from the story, there MIGHT be a laptop somewhere!**

 **Jack: Really? YAY!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, peoples! And don't forget to review!**

 **Cya!**


	10. The demons show up

_And then hell began._

"What are they?", I asked Zack.

"Shadows… Are what the demons that killed my family are called. Look, they wont attack anyone but me, since I have the necklace."

"You have it?! Is it in that box?", I asked.

"Nope, the box has something else, I'm wearing the necklace right now."

…What? I don't see a necklace…

"I use illusions to make it invisible."

…Huh, nevermind then.

"Anyway, you might not remember the shadows when they disappear. Only a few pokemon can, and an even smaller amount of pokemon are able to remain conscious during the few hours when shadows show up. Most pokemon turn into strange stone statues, and you probably will too.", Zack explained in a hurry.

I decided to question his logic,"Zack, how would no one notice a sudden jump in time from before they were conscious to after the shadows leave? And WHY do they leave, when that's completely against warfare logic? Maybe the time when the shadows appear, you weren't in the same place as everyone else? Like maybe a separate dimension? Maybe? You know what, I need to see this myself."

I looked out the window of the room.

…Statues.

It has begun.

"FUCK THIS SHIT I WANT TO BRUTALLY MURDER SOME DEMONS.", and with that, I opened the door of our room.

"Huh? Others who can remain conscious during the full moon?", I kinda flipped out upon hearing someone exit from room one.

An alakazam and an octillery exited from the other room. The alakazam looked towards Zack and I, "Do you two know what going on? The demons will be showing up soon, we could use your help protecting this place."

"Wait, what the hell? I thought that only I and my family were able to remain a non-statue-like-object during this time! Who are you two? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DEMONS?", Zack didn't seem to trust them.

"Calm down, look, if we are found dead next morning, theres probably gonna be panic. Lets go down stairs, I'll explain what we know AFTER the shadows leave."

I heard glass shatter just then.

"FUCK THIS SHIT IM GONNA KILL SOME DEMONS AND BRAG ABOUT IT!", I ran downstairs to murder demons, simply because why not?

Killing evil things is fun. Kind of. Somewhat.

A human-like figure stood before me. It was like a pitch-black reflection of a human, with blood-red claws and eyes of the same color. I wasn't scared, somehow.

…Yup, I'm scared of heights, bugs, and sudden movements, but DEMONS? Hell naw.

It attempted to stab me with its claws, but I jumped back and took this as an opportunity to finally use hidden power.

I held out my paw and concentrated, a pink sphere formed, and floated above my paw.

…What. The. Fuck. FAIRY TYPE?

"Well fuck you too, maggot.", I threw the sphere-thing.

The shadow, however, was not amused.

I dodged another attack, and pulled out my katana, stabbed the demon, and the demon died. No surprise there.

"A weapon? Only hidden power should be able to hurt the demons! No material that exists has ever been able to pierce the skin of those demons! WHAT MATERIAL IS THAT?", The octillery acted as if his life as a lie… Or something like that.

"Uhhh…", I looked at the katana. It was the color of platinum, but it was slightly green.

"Mythril."

…WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY? MYTHRIL DOES NOT EXIST.

"Mythril? Whats that?", the octillery inquired.

"NOT NOW, BARRY, LETS BE ON GUARD FOR MORE DEMONS!"

No more demons showed up.

"Hey, farfetch'd?", Alakazam called.

…Is farfetch'd not a statue?

"Yeah?", a voice called back.

"Have you found it yet?"

"No."

Zack finally asked, "Okay, what the hell is going on? Seriously, I want an explanation as to why you guys can not turn into statues?"

"Because, we are all bound to the keys of the tower."

Suddenly I figured it out.

"WAIT, I GET IT NOW! The person who owns one of the necklaces and their friend or fellow cult members are all able to remain conscious! IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!", I explained my theory.

"Yep, that's how it works, riolu.", the octillery relied.

"By the way, my name is Jack, and he is Zack. We are a nomadic cul-"

"Jack, shut the fuck up, that joke is old."

"Fine."

"By the way, who is barry?", I asked.

"I am.", the octillery responded.

"And my name is Tom, but call me Alakazam if Tom is hard to rememb-"

"Tom is a name that is hard to not remember, its too common.", I interrupted.

"Dunno where your from, but Tom is a rare name in this area.", Tom replied

"Uh, so what are you guys looking for?", Zack inquired.

"The key that is located here. Farfetch'd lost it in the library, so we have to stay here and search for it before we can go to the Eterna Ruins."

"The Eterna Ruins?", Zack questioned.

"You need a key to enter the final room.", Tom answered.

I was getting bored.

"So, how did Farfetch'd lose the necklace?", I asked.

"He dropped it in the library, the idiot. We would be in the final room of the Eterna Ruins by now if he weren't so dumb.", Barry bluntly replied.

"Okay, then."

"FOUND IT!", Farfetch'd exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, and just so you two know, during the time when the shadows appear, we aren't in the same dimension as everyone else. The shadows pulled us into a dimension known as the reverse realm. We don't know much about this place, but the shadows are only able to pull us into their realm during the full moon. I have no idea why, but I assume its because of the moon… Uh, nevermind, I have no fucking idea.", Barry explained.

"Okay, then.", I wasn't paying full attention.

"Do you two want to join us when we go to the Eterna Ruins next full moon?", Tom asked us.

"Sure.", Zack agreed.

"Fine.", I wasn't really motivated.

"Great, but how do you two know about the shadows, anyway?"

"I have a key, as well.", Zack replied.

"Hm, well then next full moon you two will join us on entering the last room of Eterna Ruins. Oh, and the final room is so important because it can only be opened during the full moon due to a… Curse that affects those who open it at any other time.", Barry told us.

…A curse?

"Anyway, the moon is setting, we have returned to our dimension. Uhh, you two should probably go back to your room to get some rest while its still night."

…And that's just Tom assuming that we wouldn't? I'm forking tired from talking in order to stay awake.

Zack and I head back to our room in the inn.

"Well, I guess we will be staying in Eterna Village at least until we go to the ruins. I wonder what that curse was?"

I wonder what the curse was, too. I regardless fell asleep. Screw those demons keeping us awake. Maggots.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry if there was too much dialogue. I was hoping the battle with the demon would make up for that. Maybe I answered too many questions…**

 **Uhm, anyway, I'm using my parents IPad keyboard to write this chapter, so that's why I wrote it so quickly in comparison to how slow it takes for me to write the other chapters. Oh nevermind, no one would even know how long it takes to write the chapters but me, so yeah.**

 **Uhm, also, I kinda was having problems with thinking about how to make this chapter more interesting, so this chapter is sadly more boring than the others.**

 **Anyway, please review!**

 **Cya!**


	11. A CultBand

**A/N:**

 **Sorry about having an authors note at THE START of the chapter, but I have a legitimate excuse, I swear! Alright, first off, to anyone reading this fanfiction, I'm currently on vacation at the time of writing this chapter, so I wont be posting much/at all until I get back home. I have plans for, maybe, two chapters when I get back? I might get home at night or late in the day, so I cant promise anything D:**

 **Anyway, this subconscious thought that Jack didn't really choose to think… IS QUITE POSSIBLY THE BEST SENTENCE I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! :D**

 **Sadly, I have no idea how I did it, I was typing without thinkin- THAT'S IT, IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!**

 **…Uh, sorry about the wait. LETS A GO!**

 _I stood but fell at once; the silence of the desert was louder than it should have been._

I woke up for the first time that I can remember INSIDE a building.

"Uhh… Zack? How did we get here? Oh, wait, nevermind.", I suddenly remembered the night before, and shivered at my stupidity at how I reacted to demons showing up. I apparently am quite stupid when its night time. Huh, who would've guessed?

…Probably Zack.

"Dang it, Jack, stop waking me up by asking questions! I don't like thinking when I'm still asleep…", Zack woke up, annoyed at me for reasons he just explained.

"Oh, please, at least you didn't feel like you had drank too much alcohol and forgotten the night before.", I joked.

"Dude, you didn't think that."

"How do you keep reading my mind? Your kind of a dark type, so I don't get it."

"I guessed, you remind me of my younger brother…", Zack became silent, remembering his dead brother. Maybe he was remembering both, but I wouldn't ever be able to know that, since he's the one with mind-reading skills.

…Unless he just told me, but why do I keep proving MYSELF wrong? That should only be done by other pokemon! Well, I guess its just me being a… Me.

I snorted at my last thought, I'm such a terrible comedian, but I have a terrible sense of humor so at least I can laugh at my own stupid jokes.

"Whats funny?", Zack asked me.

"Nothing, but lets go downstairs. Do you have any berries?"

"Yep, heres an oran berry.", He handed me the berry he had just taken from the bag, and grabbed one for himself.

I ate it quickly, but apparently Zack can eat berries a lot faster. We head out of our hotel room and downstairs.

Tom greeted us,"You two are up! Great, Farfetch'd wanted us to tell you two that there are some part time jobs at the square. You can also go ahead and explore dungeons or maybe deal with outlaws for cash, but its up to you. Anyway, Jack, since you use a katana, you might want to think about getting lessons on using it. Theres a Gallade that teaches lessons on all swords. Anyway, that's it from me, have a nice day!"

"Wait, Jack, you said that your sword is made from mythril… Whats that?", Barry had apparently remembered his question from last night, but I still had no clue what mythril was…

"I don't know, I think its an alloy.", I answered.

"Oh well, thanks though, I might be able to get some information on what Mythril is somewhere…", Barry responded, and head outside along with Tom.

"So, Jack, we should probably go get a job, right?"

"Yup", I agreed.

We stood before a store selling musical instruments.

"Hey, dude, have you ever played an instrument?", Zack asked.

I thought about this for a moment. Even though I have amnesia, I would still be able to figure out if I ever played any. I wouldn't remember, but it would at least be familiar…

"Yeah, I think I have…", I responded slowly.

"Hmm, what instrument?"

"Piano… Electric guitar… Viola… And I think the flute…", Four instruments?! I wonder if that is even true…

"Oh, great! Maybe we could start a band!", Zack exclaimed, and I liked the idea, too.

"Hmm, then we should get instruments and start practicing, but what would we be called?", I suggested.

Zack decided to send my question back at me,"I don't know, what do you think we should call ourselves?"

Then I had an idea,"Aegis? The aegis? It sounds cool, and I like the word 'aegis', it's one of the best words that exist, I think."

"Great, then we will be called 'The Aegis'! I don't need an instrument, though."

I was confused by that statement,"Then how do you play music? Do you already have an instrument?"

"Jack, you know how zoruas and zoroarks can mimic noises? Lets just say that I can sing, and sound like a piano.", Zack smirked.

"Okay, then, I need an instrument. Lets get something."

I walked into the store and was greeted by a familiar face…

"Tom? You run this shop?"

"Yup, are you and Zack going to become musicians? That's a great idea, assuming you two know how to play music. Music is, after all, one of the most popular things here in northern Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh? Is that what this region is called?"

"Yep.", Tom answered.

"Anyway, to answer your question, we are gonna start a band, since Jack apparently knows how to play a few instruments.", Zack told Tom.

"What will it be called?"

"The Aegis.", I answered.

"Want to borrow an instrument to practice? I can let you two borrow it for free, since you two are… 'friends'.", Tom offered.

"Thanks! Do you have a Viola?", I accepted.

"Yep, you two should find a place to practice. Also, I'm letting you two borrow it for free, but if the instrument gets damaged, you two will have to pay.", Tom warned as he handed me a Viola.

"Okay, got it. Lets go, Zack!"

We practiced in a small clearing in Eternawood Forest, nearby town. I liked the song we had been playing, but we had a terrible ending, so I decided to mention such.

"Uh, this SOUNDS good, but we need to come up with a non-stupid ending."

"Good idea, but seriously, do I look stupid when I sing? Maybe I should make an illusion so I look like a riolu playing a piano, instead."

"Yeah, I cant disagree with that, and for the ending, maybe we should try doing a reverse of the beginning, but keep the last two notes?"

"Lets try it."

We practiced until the evening, and then decided to head back to the inn.

"Tomorrow, lets try to get a job playing music somewhere. On the other hand, lets come up with a few more songs first. Maybe we should play music on the streets?"

I was not amused. SO VERY NOT AMUSED, "We aren't homeless, we stay at an inn."

"Well, not just homeless people play music on the streets. That's really offensive to non-homeless people that play music on the street.", He wasn't amused, either.

"Oh well, lets just get back to the inn."

And then we were IN. Get it? Because we are IN an INN?

Damn these puns.

We walked into our room, and I felt no need to stay awake for any longer.

I fell asleep, with the plans for tomorrow in mind.

 **A/N:**

 **I got a review from someone who gave me a lot of helpful criticism! Thank you, Consarn, and though you probably aren't ever going to read this message, I kept in mind what you had said about the cursing. I cant really disagree about the high-levels of curse words. I should fix that one day, but for now, the main focus is getting chapters out, right? I mean, I do plan on rewriting this ONE DAY.**

 **Also, Dranicus101, thank you for your continued support! HAVE AN AWESOME FLYING COOKIE THAT IS MADE OF RAINBOWS. Lol, it also tastes like rainbows.**

 **…Wait a sec, its made of rainbows so… I just said the obvious. xD**

 **I should probably fix the first chapter before finishing this fanfic, though, since the first chapter IS what grabs the readers attention. Once again, Consarn, you are an extremely helpful person, and not in a bad way. You may have a cookie, too, but not as radical as Dranicus's since I kinda only had one Rainbow Cookie…**

 **Oh well, a cookie IS a cookie no matter what sooooo…**

 **Also, I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter that I'm on vacation, but why make this a time of boredom to anyone that reads this fanfiction? I'm only assuming I have at least a few people reading this other than the peeps that I already know are, so yeah…**

 **Uhm, anyway, as I was saying, why make this a time of boredom?**

 **…Even though anyone reading this would not get bored in the slightest when I didn't post a chapter on a certain day. Oh well, I should probably finish what I was going to say, though.**

 **IM GONNA ACCEPT SUGGESTIONS FOR STUFF THAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY NOW! IF YOU HAVE AN OC YOU WOULD LIKE TO APPEAR IN THIS STORY, OR MAYBE AN IDEA FOR SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS, TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW OR PM ME, EITHER OPTION WORKS!**

 **Okay, I'm done with caps-lock now…**

 **OH WAIT, NO IM NOT, MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Okay, fine, I'll stop.**

 **Anyway, I'll be accepting these suggestions until… Maybe I when my vacation is over? Nah, I'll decide when some other time, but for now, I hope I end up getting more than one or two suggestions… Unfortunately, I'm kind of a not-well-known-and-not-the-best-at-this-thing-called-"writing"-but-I-still have-skills-at-being-creative…**

 **Well, kind of, I did invent my own mixed-genre universe for a later story, and I guess I was pretty clever when making it, but eh. What does it matter, peeps?**

 **Oh, and can anyone guess what my favorite word is? Its not really a word, though…**

 **Its "Uhm"**

 **So very original. Im being serious, I've never heard of anyone else who's favorite word is a sound made when one is thinking. Okay, I could continue writing stuff no one truly cares about forever, but it has to stop at SOME point, right? I know you are probably mentally agreeing with me, reader, so lets finish this Authors Notes, shall we?**

 **"Please review, and thank you in advance!"**

 **Cya! (Someday…)**


	12. Successful musicians? Yep

**A/N:**

 **I have edited the first chapter to have less cursing, and I plan to edit any other chapters with too much cursing. Uhm, any suggestions on curse word replacements?**

 **Lol, lets just get to the chapter, shall we?**

"HEY JACK!"

…SOME PEOPLE!

"Owww! Dude, can you NOT yell in my face REALLY LOUDLY when I'm asleep?"

"Nah, but wake the heck up, man. We have to go practice, we are playing at cyan café later today!"

…Oh, yeah, now I remember!

"Fine, lets go."

I got up faster than I thought I would, since I had just woken up, but due to Zack waking me up by yelling at my face, I was no longer tired at all.

Zack grabbed his bag and I grabbed my viola.

"I HAS A VIOLA.", I didn't feel like being sane on this morning. Its too boring to be sane.

"You have a viola, a bow, and an annoying lack of grammar-usage.", Zack doesn't like bad jokes, as usual.

We stood before fate, destiny, and potential I-am-not-worty-of-this-fabulousness… Adjective.

Yes, adjective.

Adjectives are fun.

I opened the door to the café, and Zack followed me inside.

"Lets teach these people a lesson in awesome music, shall we?", I couldn't help but be absolutely anti-modest. After all, we have been having a lot of success so far, and this was essentially the final challenge of our music career here in Eterna Village. Cyan café is where only the best in the village are allowed to play music, its an honor…

I MEANT TO SAY THAT ITS AWESOME THAT WE CAN PLAY MUSIC HERE.

…I think.

I looked around me.

"Wait, how did we get to the back stage so fast?"

"Dude, shut up and get ready."

"Uhm, okay, then."

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for writing an authors note in the middle of the chapter, but I wanted to quickly ask a question that I want anyone reading to think about while reading Jack and Zack's performance. I'm gonna try writing it like how I'm writing it in this chapter, but I'm not sure if it works(Its pretty short)… Uhm, lets just continue on. OH BTW ITS IN PAST TENSE.**

"Like a wind blowin' underground, or the sound of the silence around…"

I played at a quick and agile pace, but sang at a slow one, the bow flew across the strings, the sound flew across the room.

The music was like a pattern, or maybe a painting, but the sounds fit together like a puzzle, and the answer to that puzzle was more difficult than it seemed.

The song was soon finished, and there was no doubt about whether or not the pokemon liked the song.

They cheered, and that's more than enough evidence that we succeeded at playing a great song.

I bowed, and soon enough, Zack and I were discussing business with the owner of the café.

The day passed by like a flash of light after that, and I soon was back at the inn.

That night, however, I finally had a dream.

"Jack, wake the hell up, I'm busy and I need to speak with you, you damn mortal."

"Ugh, good morning to you, too, friendly friend…", I moaned.

Fate turned to face me, we were at the table where we were last time.

"Jack, something terrible will occur on the next full moon…"

"What will happen?"

"You wont remember when you wake up, but you at least will be subconsciously prepared…I think…"

"Uhm, I had a long day, and I'm really tired man… Can I go back to sleep now?"

"In a sec, take this.", Fate handed me a paper with notes on it. A song for the flute.

"Jack, this is a song that you used to play before you lost your memories. The song had a meaning, and I want you to find out what the meaning was again, Jack. Also, plot advancement. WAIT I JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL, CRAP. Uh, Jack, you should leave, like right now."

And I fell asleep again, fortunately, I was forgetting the dream fairly quickly…

…What was I thinking about agai-?

I fell asleep again.

 **A/N:**

 **SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! DON'T EAT MY SOUL PLEASE!**

 **Actually, if you eat mine, I'll eat yours. Muhahhahahahhahahahaahaa!**

 **Lol, anyway, thanks for the indestructible pizza, Dranicus101, I keep it in my time-space continuum resistant refrigerator, to keep it fresh. XD**

 **Uhm, also, I actually skipped about a week into the future. They became great musicians quickly xD**

 **And I am still on vacation, but I think vacation will be over in maybe two days? I cant be sure, but oh well.**

 **Uhm, I'll let Jacks brother end this chapter, k?**

 **Jacks brother: *Holding sword* ITS TIME TO END THIS.**

 **NO, DUDE, NOT THAT END.**

 **Jacks brother: Oh, darn. I wanted to end the nonexistent life of text!**

 **Too bad.**

 **Jacks brother: Well, uh… Please review, people! I will find you and jump at you while wearing an Elmo costume if you don't!**

 **NO YOU WONT, DUDE. I WILL KILL YOU, JACKS BROTHER, IF YOU DARE.**

 **Jacks brother: Oh, okay then. *Slowly backs away***

 **Cya!**


	13. A fantastic dream

**A/N:**

 **SORRY IM REALLY SORRY.**

 **Recently, I have been composing music and uploading them on my Soundcloud page, so I haven't really been writing. I also watched Sword Art Online. Okay, excuses aside, I apologize for taking this long when I COULD have at least written ONE chapter in that time.**

 **Lets just start the chapter already.**

I felt myself lose consciousness as I fell asleep. Then, images flashed before me, eventually becoming one in the form of a dream.

 _The sky was starless._

Two thousand years since the demon stargazer, Vealris, was banished from the physical world, peace still has not returned. Even now, the stars do not shine, and the ocean is still.

The world seems to be frozen in darkness, but time continues to move forward.

A threat awakens. By the name of "Giratina", he follows the path of Infinity, being of void, and leads an army of shadows, the demons of the reverse realm, to slaughter all humans that exist within the four dragon-bound plates.

This all began long ago, Giratina's path to insanity, and the fall of Vealris.

A human and a creature that resembled a moose stood atop a tower. Clouds below them swirled, the place was like a dream, an almost-impossible reality.

Then, another figure appeared before the human.

"Vealris! I, Diamond Crystopher, will end you!"

The battle was long, but after the human defeated Vealris, the moose-like creature began to glow. When the bright light faded, the moose's fur was blue, the same color as Vealris's skin.

"Xerneas.", Diamond started. Xerneas stopped, and nodded to the human, this was goodbye.

"Goodbye, thank you for helping me. If you hadn't been there, I would have never been able to reach this place I defeat Vealris. Now you serve as the Seal of Vealris, so goodbye."

Giratina, a god that was banished by Arceus to the reverse realm, was originally created by Vealris. When Vealris was sealed, Giratina's sanity slowly faded, leaving only an insane husk of a god.

Nine hundred thousand years later, the war began. Xerneas was Giratina's target, and he was determined to break the seal no matter what the cost was.

Xerneas, despite the risk, decided that he would fight Giratina. After Giratina was defeated by Xerneas himself, Xerneas had been weakened, so Arceus had sent Xerneas to the third of the four dragon-bound plates to live in the form of a human. By altering existence, he bound Xerneas's soul to a human. Afterwards, Arceus had little energy left, so he took the form of stone in order to restore his energy.

That human, however, may be dead, after all this time. That would explain why the shadows are stronger than before. Vealris, if he has been freed…

Then the stars would never shine again.

 **A/N:**

 **Isn't that kind of the LEAST of your worries? Oh, nevermind, narrator.**

 **Btw, Diamond is a character from a different universe. Don't bother asking. I just wanted him to appear :3**

 **Anyway, since I now am creating music and posting it on Soundcloud…**

 **MY USERNAME IS RhoAlpha! I HAVE NO SHAME IN ADVERTISING MY SOUNDCLOUD PROFILE!**

 **Uhm, yeah…**

 **Cya!**


	14. Our fault

**A/N:**

 **I skipped into the future, but don't worry, this story is going to be rewritten at some point, so I'll add a few chapters to fill in the time I skipped. You could also start from this chapter instead of chapter one, since this is technically when the story REALLY begins. I'm just making excuses.**

 **Let's just get this chapter started.**

 _It has begun_

I kept on running, hoping that we weren't too late. Zack's expression showed that he was equally as panicked. As we ran, thoughts raced through my head. Most of them were meaningless, but there was one thought that stood out.

 _What if we are too late?_

Then it would be our fault, we were the ones that opened the seal.

We kept running, and eventually we reached a fallen tree that blocked the path. We were almost there! I vaulted over the tree while Zack leaped over it.

 _Damn it, we need to go faster! We need to do something…_

Then I realized it, even if we made it in time, what would we be able to do? We were not strong enough to take on the shadows that are attacking Eterna village. It was hopeless.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Jack! Hurry up!", Zack called.

I faced him, and he knew from my expression that I had realized something important.

"Look, Zack.", I barely was able to speak, "Even if we make it, there are too many shadows. We would die, and the shadows would get not just one, but two of the Keys on this day. We have to run."

Zack nodded, understanding what the consequences would be if we died as well, "Your right, we have to run, but not towards Eterna village."

"Yeah.", I nodded, but I wanted to run towards Eterna village, I wanted to help them.

I turned towards the forest, which was on the side of the road. Silently, we walked into Eternawood Forest.

We did not have much trouble with enemies, but we soon realized we would need somewhere safe to sleep.

"Zack, how far is your old home from here?", I asked, my voice was quiet, as I was still broken from the decision we had made. I still felt the urge to turn back, but at this point it was definitely too late.

Zack was also quiet, "Not very far, should we head there?"

"Yes.", I replied.

Zack nodded and turned towards what apparently was the direction of his old home. I followed him, just as exhausted as he was. I thought about what had happened during that day.

 _Why did we enter the last room, when the text on the wall said we shouldn't? Damn it!_

When we had entered the room, a strange creature sat at the back of the room. The creature was hard to see because of how dark it was, but I saw some rings and its green eyes that showed its obvious insanity. It's name was hoopa, as the writing on the walls mentioned.

 _What the hell is wrong with us?_

I was the one who brought up the plan of opening the door, and then killing the demon. Damn, if we weren't so tired, I would have realized the issue in that logic. I remember how the demon reacted perfectly. I challenged the demon, but instead of accepting my challenge, the demon flew past us. Tom and the others had already left, because they had already confirmed that the final room had no useful information. We were the only ones who could chase after it and, perhaps, stop it. We were too slow, we could not catch up, and now Eterna village has fallen because of us. The demon that was said to be one of the leaders of the shadows killed them all because of us.

Zack spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Here it is."

The ruined house that was once Zack's residence stood before us, and I followed Zack into the building.

"Jack, let's just go to sleep without a fire, I'm too tired to start one."

"I don't feel like starting one, either.", I replied as I lay down next to a mostly-standing wall.

"Good night, then."

I did not reply, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 _Our fault. That's what their deaths were._

 _Do you remember?_

 _That world that was once your home, Jack, do you remember it?_

 _"No", I spoke, but I did not control, my voice. It was as though the answer was pulled out of my throat by some strange force._

"Jack, we are finally out! Let's set up camp!", a voice spoke.

"Right, I don't think I can walk any longer!", a different voice spoke.

Now, it was my voice that spoke, "I'll set up the tents, Connor, can you get the fire started?"

"Sure!", Connor replied.

 _I remember now! Connor and Sarah were my two best friends before I showed up in this other world. I still don't remember why the world I am in now seem familiar, yet at the same time I feel as though I have never seen this place with my own eyes…_

"Connor, once you get the fire ready, I'll cook the canned beans. Also, we have a few bags of chips left, should we save them for tomorrow?"

"Yup, let's save them.", I replied.

 _I wonder if canned beans exist in the world I am currently in. Probably not, but I can still hope._

I, Connor, and Sarah ate the canned beans and then entered our tent to sleep.

I realized that the fire was still burning, but I didn't put it out. I was too tired to even bother.

That morning, I woke up to Connor yelling. Once I was fully awake, I realized that the yelling had stopped. Then it hit me. The fire! Damn, I should have put it out, or at least reminded Connor to!

I got up and observed the situation. Connor was dead, the shadow was turned away from me.

Sarah was no where to be seen, but a trail of blood led into a nearby forest. I wished that she was still alive, but I knew she would have died of blood loss.

I did the only thing I could think of to do. Grab my stuff and run.

 _The memory ended there._

 _"Huh?", I felt as though there was another presence in my mind._

 _Oh, Jack, it's me, Fate._

 _"Oh, so I guess I'll forget everything when I wake up, right?"_

 _Not exactly, I was actually restoring a memory, not showing you it. You will forget speaking with me, though._

 _"Alrighty then."_

 _Good day._

 _"It is?"_

I blinked open my eyes.

 _I guess it is day, after all. You were right… Wait, who was?_

I rubbed my eyes and came to a sudden realization.

I REMEMBERED A THING.

 **A/N:**

 **Been a while since I last posted a chapter, so yeah. I'm going to start writing like this from now on, since the REAL story has now begun. The rest was really just a large prolouge, and I really wanted to just skip over to this part already…**

 **So I did. :3**

 **Uhm, so anyway.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Cya!**


	15. An old friend

**A/N:**

 **I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I made this chapter suddenly, so yeah. I kinda skipped in the future again. Anyway, not much to say, so yeah, enjoy hopefully!**

 **OH YEAH AND THIS IS IN THIRD PERSON SOOOOOOOOOO...**

There was no reason to run away anymore. It was either now, or it was over.

Jack kept his feet rooted in their spot. He responded to Zack.

"We aren't running from these demons anymore. This time, we will face them.", Jack put as much determination and courage in his voice as he could possibly manage. The fires sweeping through the burning town seemed to stop their rage for merely a moment.

Jack drew his blade, Zack breathed a small flame, then cloaked both of them in an illusion. The two charged through the ashes, no longer caring that this was a huge risk, no longer caring that death was their price for losing. They were certain they would win, this time. The battle came back into sight, Officer Magnezone was attempting to take down two shadows at once, green Kecleon was trying to save his brother from a burning shop.

It was insane, it was crazy. It was unbelievable. Jack wondered whether Eterna Village struggled like this, but quickly pushed away the thoughts. He had to focus on the task at hand.

"Zack, drop the illusion, go help Magnezone!", Jack commanded, and Zack nodded before turning to go help the Officer. Jack quickly headed towards the scorching shop that the Kecleon brothers used to run. The Purple Kecleon was trapped under some of the rubble, while the green Kecleon was attempting to save his brother.

All this struggling, all this suffering, did Eterna Village have to face this, as well?

Jack picked up some of the rubble, nodding to the green Kecleon. Soon enough, the purple Kecleon was free, but there was still more to do.

"Damn you demons!", Jack yelled in rage. He could not understand why any creature would ever want to kill, mercilessly slaughter the innocent for no reason at all! Why would anything ever do such a thing?

A shadow heard his yell, and ran to attack him, but Jack was not going to let himself die. He was not going to let himself die without taking a few demons, too!

"To hell with you demons!", Jack roared out of rage as he mercilessly swiped his sword at the same species that killed his friends, that killed Zacks family, that ended the lives that lived in a peaceful village for the hell of it! He did not stop for a moment, his rage grew with every slice. It died in a painful death, just as it deserved.

Jack turned his gaze to a fallen Dojo. A demon stood upon it ruins with wings that resembled angel wings, but were pitch black, as if they absorbed all light around them and reflected none. The shadow smiled, enjoying this like the sadist all shadows are. Jack knew this must be the leader of these shadows, and from what he knew, killing the leader will weaken the rest. Shadows normally can't exit the reverse realm, so they need a powerful shadow to summon them from the other side.

Readying his sword, he charged, towards what would either be his death or the salvation of Treasure town. Blood covered the ground, pooled more in some areas than others. Jack slipped and fell to his knees, drawing the shadows attention

It grinned in amusement, then spoke, "It's been a a while, hasn't it, Jack?"

Jacks jaw dropped, it has been years, but he could still, recognize that voice. Connor, one of Jack's friends back when Jack was a human in the fallen world, how could it be possible?

"Remember me? Your old friend, Jack? You know, there's no way that humanity could possibly be saved, so I just joined the opposing force. I find it stupid that you ran. What, afraid of death?"

Jack knew Connor wasn't the same anymore. He was a demon now, he wasn't the same Connor Jack used to know.

"Of course you fear death, you've told us that so many times. You're a coward, a fool, an IDIOT!", Connor spoke.

"Shut the hell up! I'm a coward! I know, but the past can't be changed. Time only moves forward, so I will too! FIGHT ME, YOU DAMN TRAITOR!", Jack yelled back, getting up from his knees.

"Then die, you suicidal old friend.", Connor flapped his wings, faced Jack, and the smoke was blown away from the scene, leaving two figures under a bright sun.

"I've waited to kill you for quite a while, as soon as I found out you were still alive, I knew it would have to be me who ends your life."

Connor leaped, blood-red claws ready to strike, but Jack jumped back, stabbed his sword into the ground, and balanced on it as Connor slashed Jacks sword instead.

"I won't die, because I don't die fighting demons.", Jack pulled his sword out of the ground mid air, and stuck Connor on the back side. The demon now faced away from Jack, and Jack faced away from Connor.

"I don't die fighting shadows. I'm not afraid of the dark.", Jack turned, just as Connor did, but struck Connor before Connor could react.

"I couldn't help save humanity because I was weak, I was an idiot! I was a coward! I'm not going to let another world fall because of the shadows, though! I will fight to the death, if I have to!", Jack stabbed Connor in the damn heart.

The dust and smoke was gone, Zack managed to end the lives of the few shadows that weren't immediately sent back to the Reverse realm.

"Damn good job, Jack, fortunately, there were no casualties! It's unbelievable, it's a miracle!"

"Good job, too, dude. Don't ever ask me what that demons name is, though. I mean, ever.", Jack replied, causing Zack to give him a questioning glance.

"Okay, then. Let's go to the rest of the town, we should tell officer magnezone what we know.", responded Zack.

"Yeah, let's go."


	16. Dark Matters

**A/N**

 **Hey, I doubt anyone is gonna read this, but since I just beat Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon I decided to write this chapter. I dunno if I can finish this fanfiction, which is sad, because I had so much planned for this fanfiction... Maybe one day, I'll make a summary of this fanfiction and what it was planned to be, but not today. i'll do it if someone reviews and asks me to or someone PMs me to. I'm sorry to anyone who may have wanted me to finish this, and I also am sorry for falsely promising I would, but school started, I didn't really get a chance during summer as I was busy, and I'm not sure why I didn't do it during the previous school year. I'm gonna try to get back into writing, though. Maybe I'll write a new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfiction. Preferably a short one. Oh, and is there a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Amino? If there is, I'll totally be there. If you want to message me there, I'll be "RhoAlpha". So yeah, that's it. I guess this is the last update of this fanfiction...**

 **Enjoy the final chapter, I guess, and cya!**

There was darkness. Cold, bitter darkness. Amongst it stood a riolu with a sword drawn and a zorua with a blood-covered scarf, a bunch of statues and the face of hell itself, Dark Matter. The riolu, Jack, and his partner, Zack, the zorua, were the only hopes left for the entirety of the world. Sure, it seems like a whole load to deal with, but they were ready to sacrifice anything to save the world.

"Jack! To your left!" shouted Zack, urging Jack to dodge the hellish, giant thorn ripping through the air towards his flesh. Jack narrowly dodged, jumping on top of it before throwing himself off, towards the sphere of darkness, Dark Matter. Zack threw some fire attacks towards it, whipping it with flames while the burns licked at its armor. Jack slammed his sword into it, hoping to smash it and purge this world, but of course, it wouldn't be that easy.

Dark Matter summoned darkness and formed a whip of pure shadows, and then launched both Jack and Zack quite a distance away. Jack got up, only to realize Zack wasn't doing so well. He rushed to aid his friend, but a barrier of huge thorns blocked him. Jack didn't have a second to waste, he ran up the thorn, using it as a ramp to launch to the other side of the wall. For a moment, he was in flight, and soared towards Zack. Reaching for his friend, he noticed something.

An attack. Jack grabbed Zack and jumped out of the way of the blast of darkness. He handed Zack an Oran berry and rushed off, while Zack silently ate it. Jack used all his might to leap from thorn to thorn, dodging blast after blast, his fist ready to deal another blow.

He could hear voices. The voices of the living, frozen, and dead. He heard their cries, their pleas, their hope and their will. His fist wouldn't be enough, so he drew his sword and readied an attack. He held it in front of him, ready to drive it through the demon's armor.

The tip of the sword hardly made a scratch, and Jack abruptly slammed into the hilt of his sword, and pain surged through his chest. Zack then ran to his aid, before Dark Matter could take a swipe at Jack. "Burn!" shouted Zack as he threw a steady blast of fire at Dark Matter. He dropped Jack next to him, and ran back into battle.

Jack took a second to realize the severity of the situation. They had already been weakened, and hadn't dealt a scratch to Dark Matter!

Was it because they were impure, because they had made mistakes? Was it because they had shed the blood of other Pokémon that they were weak? Was there any way to win this? Jack shook his head, these negative thoughts wouldn't do anything to help them. They came here ready to fight to the death, and so they shall.

Jack once more drew his blade, ready to strike Dark Matter, only to hear a chuckle.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SLAY ME? I CANNOT BE DESTORYED BY MURDERERS AND THEIVES. ", Dark Matter shouted.

"We will defeat you no matter what! We killed, we stole, but we're all the world has left!", Zack cried back, to Jack's surprise. Zack had never been so determined.

"Damn right! We came here to shed some more blood, after all, and not our own!", Jack added.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, THEN LETS SEE HOW YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!"

Suddenly, the world went dark. Jack soon realized his eyes were closed, but was afraid to open them. He eventually decided to, and was greeted with a sight he wished he could forget. Dark Matter now took a new form. A giant head, with the Dark Matter they had fought before as its eyes stood before him. He soon realized Zack was missing, but then looked to see Zack fighting the monstrosity.

Then Zack took a whip of darkness to the side, and slammed into the floor after being launched by the attack. Jack muttered to himself, "No more games," and rushed to the demon.

Then he opened his eyes again. It was an illusion, and now Dark Matter was the same as usual.

"Hey! Tricking Pokémon into thinking I've changed form is my job!" Zack roared as he rammed into Dark Matter as a comet of flames. Jack got the picture, Zack and he were given an illusion, but Zack could escape, as he is a zorua, an illusion Pokémon. By attacking Dark Matter, Jack was also freed from the illusion.

Jack ran forth, ready to end it. So many thoughts went through his mind. He had suffered, he had survived, and he had happy and sad memories. He had seen his past and Zack's. He had walked a path to the future he made for himself. All this time he was standing alongside Zack, his best friend and partner. He would win, even if only to be able to live another day with his best friend. If there was anyone in the world who could be worth saving, it was Zack. At the same time, Zack thought the same about Jack, and they, in unison, attacked Dark Matter.

Dark Matter's armor shattered in a glorious festival of light. Dark Matter screeched, preparing another attack. A moment later, a burst of flames engulfed Dark Matter, and smashed yet another layer of armor. One final attack, at the core of Dark Matter. It was almost the end.

Jack readied his blade and charged. This was it. No room for failure now.

"DO YOU REALIZE THE ISSUE HERE? IF YOU DESTROY ME, I WILL COME BACK STRONGER, AND I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD THEN.", Dark Matter spoke.

"W-what?", Jack, confused, replied.

"If you ever come back, we'll destroy you again! We will defend this world until the end of time! We care about this world too much to let you send it to burn in the sun!", Zack yelled will all his courage.

"YOU FOOLS, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME EACH TIME. EVENTUALLY I WILL BE STORNGER THAN A GOD!"

Jack chuckled as he thought about the fact that Arceus was turned to stone, proving Dark Matter's statement to be pretty dumb.

"So what? We won't let you end the world now!"

"AND HOW WILL YOU STOP ME?"

"By accepting you. That all I have to do, right? You kind of a part of us."

"WHAT?"

"Shut up and become one with me, Dark Matter, and become one with everyone, because, believe it or not, we need negativity to see positivity. You're a part of us."

"WHY THE CHANGE OF MOOD?"

"Dammit, did the author get tired at the end of this story and-", Jack began.

"Shut up, Jack, we don't need you spouting random crap." Zack cut him off.

"WHY?"

"I just told you! Now it's time for you to stop being so dark!"

Zack fired a blast of flames so powerful it shattered Dark Matter into more pieces than countable in a lifetime.

"So, huh, that's pretty much it. Wait, isn't the whole place going to start to fall now?" Jack realized.  
"Yeah. It'd take some serious lack of logic to let us survive this fall!" Zack replied.

And then, they both blacked out.

 **A/N**

 **You finished the chapter, and now this is really my good bye to you, reader.**

 **Thanks for reading, and for one final time,**

 **Farewell, reader!**


End file.
